I'm a Joke
Summary In this short, Pinkie Pie has a nightmare of her friends not laughing with her, but laughing at her. Transcript (We begin at the Heroes Tower at night) (Everyone was sleeping peacefully) (Sometime later, we cut to Pinkie's bedroom where she is smiling in her sleep, resting peacefully) (Pinkie thinks about all the events that happened this morning until she sees a white void) (In her dream, we see Pinkie Pie bouncing happily around her world) (She we smiling, being her normal bubbly self) Pinkie Pie: Oh boy today was awesome! I planned a super dupper party for my friends and we shared jokes! I'm just so glad that I made my friends happy! Speaking of friends, where are they? (Pinkie begins to start looking for her friends in her own Pinkie way: popping up everywhere, somehow ending up in the air, and somehow pulling out her bonoculars from her back and looking through them) Hmmmm... They should be here? It's my dream. (Thinks for a moment in silence until realization hits her, causing her to face hoof) It's MY dream. Duh! I can dream about whatever I want! (Pinkie closes her eyes tightly until she sees the new scenery: a party with colorful balloons, cake, food, decorations, etc. ). (Pinkie smiles) Success! (Pinkie bounces and bounces until someone trips her causing her to fall in the mud) (Pinkie looks up to see who trips her and sees Twilight laughing at her with her right leg out laughing) (Soon, all of Pinkie's friends, including the rest of the main six, starts coming from the background, laughing at her on loop) STOP LAUGHING AT ME! Dream Twilight: Oh and all this time I thought laughter makes you happy. Pinkie: This is different. Your laughing at me. Dream Applejack: It ain't any different on how it is in ta real world. Pinkie Pie: What....what do you mean? Dream Rarity: You really think we will tolerate your "jokes" and antics without thinking you weren't some type of joke? Pinkie: Your... Your not my friends! Dream Rainbow Dash: I always knew you were stupid, but this is ridiculous! We are your friends! We look like them we sound like them. Pinkie Pie: But your not them! They would never laugh at me! Dream Fluttershy: Oh Pinkie, Ignorant, talentless, Pinkie. We have always laughed at you. Pinkie Pie: NO! (Starts to tear up) I WON'T BELIEVE IT! Dream Twilight: (rubs Pinkie's hair like a dog) The truth hurts, doesn't it? Dream Applejack:(Smirks) The truth always hurt. Pinkie Pie: BUT IT ISN'T TRUE! IT'S A LIE! (Starts to sob harder) It... It has to.... Dream Twilight: This is your dream. Your thinking process. You create anything you want in your dream. (Places a hoof on Pinkie's chest and pokes it while talking) Your own self conscience knows that we make fun of you. And you know why? Your a joke. (Pinkie's ears shot up at the word "joke" ) A big, fat, ignorant, untalented joke. (Pinkie Pie breaks down crying and places her hooves on her eyes crying) (Rarity walks closer to Pinkie and hugs her with a single hoof) Dream Rarity: Don't cry Darling. You know in that organ of yours that you are a big joke. (Rarity flips her with her hoof and throws her back into the mud) (Everyone starts laughing at Pinkie on loop, throwing mud on her, pointing at her while laughing) (However, Pinkie just layed there crying, taking every hit she was given) (Pinkie Pie finally woke up gasping, sweating, and crying.) Pinkie Pie:(touches her chest) I.... Is it true? Am I not there friends? A! I just a big joke to them? Am I a joke to the world? (Pinkie looks at her picture on her wall which resembles: Maggie's birthday party at an success because of her extremely great party planner skills etc. She then sees something that mattered more to her than anything. A smile on her face. Pinkie smiles a little) (End) Category:Shorts